A Nagging Feeling On 4th Of July
by Kalnaman
Summary: Jack has a nagging feeling that something is wrong. Kidfic. Aware 14 year old Danny. Jack’s POV. Warning: Corporal Punishment of a minor. Don’t like, don’t read!


Today it's 4th of July, I'm in my kitchen and preparing the food for our barbeque, I should be happy, but I have a nagging fee

**A Nagging Feeling On 4****th**** Of July**

**Warning: Corporal Punishment of a minor. Don't like, don't read! All flaming will be ignored.**

Author: NamanKAL

Summary: Jack has a nagging feeling that something is wrong.

A/N: Kidfic. Aware 14 year old Danny. Jack's POV

A/N: This story is not related to my first story. I've planned to make a series out of the story OW, That Hurts, but it will be a discipline series with corporal punishment of an adult. I know I'll lose some readers because of it. I'll try to write two versions, one with corporal punishment and the other non-corporal punishment, but I can't promise that I'll succeed.

Today it's 4th of July, I'm in my kitchen preparing the food for our barbeque for the holiday party. I should be happy, but I have a nagging feeling that something is wrong. I can hear drumming in my head. Like the drumming you hear in movies before something terrible happens.

I better go check on my kid. He's a trouble magnet and it's even worse now that he's been downsized to an aware 14 year old, because he still thinks he can do all the things he could when he was an adult, even after I've punished him for doing stuff. I've told him a billion times not to touch or do things alone or without permission. You'd think that he'd learn his lesson by now, after getting a sore butt on more than one occasion. Of course, nothing is that easy with my kid. I wonder when he'll learn. Maybe after I've turned bald, who knows?

Oh, we've had a lot of discussions before and after Daniel moved in with me and my kid wasn't and isn't a happy camper about that. Well, I have the right to win, I'm the responsible one. I'm the adult; I don't act out because of teenage hormones like a certain mini archaeologist I know.

Well, I better go check on my kid, because I still hear the drumming in my head.

I go to Daniel's room, but he isn't there and now I'm searching the whole house, no sight of my trouble magnet. He better not be near the fireworks, I've told him many times not to touch or get near them, or else! When I told him that, he saluted me and said "Yes, Dictator Dad, Sir!" in a disrespectful way. Well, later he was sorry, well at least his bare butt was.

I struggle to get my point across with the kid, it wouldn't be the first time I've had to warm his butt over something stupid. His common sense is even less common in this smaller body. The hormones are running riot. I'm thinking that I may have to step up the action if he doesn't start listening soon.

I better go outside now and look for him there, the drumming in my head is getting louder and louder on my way, I'd better not tell McKenzie that or it'll be my turn to be locked up in a padded cell. I shudder; I'll never forget the sight of my terrified kid when he was locked in there.

I'm outside now. I can't believe what I'm seeing, my kid about to start a firework with a lighter. He's so grounded for life!

I yell, "Daniel Jackson O'Neill! Get your sorry butt here!!" He waves at me like nothing is wrong.

He's now poised next to the offending article and I can do is run to him. My heart is beating so fast, it feels like it's in my throat. I'm terrified that something horrible will happen to my precious adopted son. Please God, I don't want to lose him.

Luckily I get there in time. I snatch the lighter out of my kids hand and wrap him in my arms. I can see scenarios in my head of all the things that could have gone wrong. After a few minutes of collecting my thoughts, I put him down and turn him around and give him four hard swats.

"This was only for warming up, Daniel!"

"OW, Jack! That hurts! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have the right to punish me! I'm not a kid! I know how to start a firework safely. I'm safe!"

"Safe? You're 14, Daniel! You're not allowed to start it without adult supervision! And you know it. I've told you that billions of times already! I'm your dad for now and I have the right to punish you if you do something dangerous!"

"Yeah, physically I'm 14, but not mentally and you know it!"

"You for sure don't act like a responsible adult, Daniel. You act like a teenager almost everyday and that's how I'll treat you until that changes! Go to your room now! I'll be there in a few minutes."

"No!! Please, Dad. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. It's 4th of July! I don't want a sore butt, the guest will know that I'd been punished today when they notice that I sit uncomfortably. Please, Dad, not today." Daniel says while he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Danny still hasn't found out that those puppy dog eyes don't work on me when he's done something wrong.

"Sorry, kiddo. It's your own fault. You knew that you're not allowed to go near the fireworks, let alone starting one on your own and you knew what the consequences are for disobeying me! I'm tempted to send you to bed after the spanking that you'll get in a few minutes, but since it's our first 4th of July together as father and son I won't, but you are grounded for a month!" I say firmly.

"A month? You can't be serious! I didn't even start a firework! That so unfair!"

"Yes, a month. If I hadn't stopped you, you could have had an accident with it and got hurt or even worse. Go to your room now! No more stalling!" I say to him while I show him the way to the house and give him a hard swat on his butt once again. I can see he's pouting and has tears in his eyes, but I have to punish him, I wish I didn't have to, but I can't back down now. He has to know that when I promise him something that I'll keep my promises no matter whether it's good or bad. I'm a parent now and I have to act like one. At the moment Daniel doesn't need a friend, but a father. I'll make sure that my adopted son gets a long and happy life. I hope I'll succeed so that in the near future he won't take unnecessary risks with his life. He's already used all his nine lives and I'm afraid that he hasn't anymore left. Yeah, I know it's Daniel and maybe he has more lives than a cat, but I don't want to risk it, to try and find out if it's true. No way!

I need to calm down, so I that I can deal with Daniel and we can enjoy the rest of the holiday.

I'm at Daniel's door now and I let out and audible sigh. I do it every time I'm at his door at moments like these. I know that not everyone is fond of parents spanking their kids and some even think that it's child abuse. I don't see it that way. I don't do this to my son, to get the feeling of power over him. I don't even enjoy doing it and I for sure don't get a kick out of it. I do it out of love for my son and fear of losing him again. I even think that It's punishment for me too, because I hate seeing my son in pain.

Well, I better go inside now and get it over with. I knock on the door and go inside when I hear Daniel's voice say, "I wish I could say, stay out, but I know that's no use."

"Wise choice, Danny." I say.

Again I can't believe what I'm seeing. I can hear Daniel's radio, at the moment it's Star Spangled on it. Daniel is holding a flag and waving it at me. I wish you could see the flag. It's not an American flag but a white flag. It's not a normal white flag, on the flag it says, 'please, don't spank me Dad! Happy 4th of July'.

At the moment I have a hard time to keep myself from laughing, but now it's not the right time. I'll do it when my trouble magnet is safely in bed and sleeping.

"Nice try, kid, but you can't get away with this that easily." I say firmly.

I can hear Daniel 'sigh' and see him placing himself on his bed, preparing himself mentally.

"Pants down, Daniel!" I say firmly.

"No Dad, please!"

I give him a stare that says do as you are told or you're in even worse trouble.

He stands up and unbuttons his pants and turn down his fly, pulling his pants down while tears fall down his cheeks.

I place myself on his bed and ask him to sit beside me. As soon as he does I place him on my lap with his face down. I pull his briefs down. So now my son's bare butt is facing me with all it's glory, there is still some read marks from his last spanking that he got yesterday after he had said "Yes, Dictator Dad," that I mentioned earlier.

I really hope that he learns his lesson, so I won't have to do this so often. Hey! Don't laugh! A man is allowed to dream!

Well, I better start, so I now raise my hand and turn it firmly down on my son's butt.

Only after five swats Daniel starts to cry and says sorry over and over again and tells me that he promises not to do it again. I can hear in his voice that he's only saying it, so that I'll stop the spanking.

After 10 swats I start the lesson and tell him not to do it again and I threaten him with the paddle the next time he disobeys me. I can feel Daniel tense up under my grip after he hears my threat. I'm surprised when he doesn't start to argue, oh, well maybe it's because his bare butt is facing me and he's afraid that he'll get more swats if he starts to argue with me now.

The last 10 swats hit my son's butt harder than the other swats.

The punishment is finally over, my son is now sitting on my lap on a pillow, yeah I know he's 14 with adult memories, to old to sit on my lap. He needs this after his punishment and to be honest, so do I. He's sobbing on my chest. I feel like crying too, but I'm the adult here and I need to be strong for my son.

oOo

It's past midnight now and I'm in my son's room, watching him sleeping. On his stomach, I wonder why?

After I had comforted Daniel, I told him to get some rest before our guest from SGC arrived and he did it without arguing.

The party went well. We had a blast and Daniel behaved the rest of the day. He sat on his butt as little as possible. When he was sitting he sat on a pillow. His face turned red when Janet asked him, why he sat on a pillow and asked if he was hurt and if she should take a look. I felt sorry for my kid, so I hurried to get Janet out of his way and told her it was no need and that Daniel wasn't hurt, but it was a result of a consequences for his previous actions. It took some minutes before Janet figured out what I meant.

She looked sternly at me and said that I better have had a good reason for spanking her 'nephew'. I was about to tell her the reason, but I was interrupted by my son. He told me that my burgers was about to get burned. So I hurried to the grill and got the dinner ready.

Daniel was allowed to stay up till after our fireworks, but on one condition that he stayed a long distance from it and Teal'c made sure he did.

When we didn't have any fireworks left there were still other people who fired theirs, so I allowed Daniel to stay up a few minutes longer. While I was watching the fireworks, Daniel came with a pillow and put the pillow on my lap, I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. It took me a few seconds to figure out that he wanted to sit on my lap, I smiled and helped him up. I think we both enjoyed it. I hugged him tight and enjoyed every minute I got with my precious son and thanked God, or whoever for letting me have a second chance of fatherhood.

After Daniel was put to bed, which he did without an argument and that was the first time by the way since his downsizing five months ago. I wonder if it's because I've threatened him with a paddle next time. I hope he isn't starting to get to afraid to argue with me, it's in Daniel's nature to argue. Is he thinking that I'll use the paddle when he's arguing? We'd better have a talk about when I intend to use it. I think I'll only use it when he does something that can harm him or cost him his life.

The guest stayed till an hour after Daniel went to bed. As soon as the guest were sure that Daniel was asleep and there wasn't any risk of their mini archaeologist eavesdropping, they asked me what Daniel had done to deserve a spanking. I asked the other guests how they knew that I had spanked him? They told me that they weren't born yesterday. I told them why I had punished my beloved son and they agreed that it was the right punishment. They've probably also heard news about horrible accident involving minors with fireworks during the holidays.

They laughed when I told them about Daniel's white flag and I finally could too, now that my son couldn't see or hear me.

Well, I'd better go to bed myself, now that I have a teenage son, I need to be well rested or I'll go nuts before he turns 18 again.

I hope you all had a happy 4th of July.

Goodnight everyone. Please pray that Daniel behaves so that I won't have to spank him again. Hey! Don't start laughing again! Or do you want to get over my lap, so that I can… you know… because I promise you I will! If you don't stop laughing. Be warned.

Hey!

I said stop laughing!

Okay that's it!

Get over my lap now!


End file.
